Let's Go Home
by McBrideReedusLover
Summary: Daryl is outraged to find out Rick banished Carol. So he goes out in search for her, determined to bring the only one he loves back where she belongs. Caryl. Set right after 4x04.


**Let's Go Home**

_**A/N: I'm so pissed off right now at Rick oh my GOD. I shipped Carick for god sakes! Fuck all of that! Rick, sir, fuck you. Carol, I will find you and love you. Daryl, if you don't go find her I will slap you and say "What is wrong with you boy?!".**_

_**Now that that is over with, I am writing this fic because I need to. I NEED to. This is Daryl going after her. Enjoy.**_  
_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_

Daryl walked into cell block C, where the main group still stayed. The run had been insane and he just needed to relax. But before he did that, he was going to check in on Carol and make sure she was okay. After everything that happened before he left, he knew she was bothered. He made his way over to her cell and peered inside. He was slightly confused when he didn't find her there. Maybe she was in the kitchen area. Walking towards the little area, he saw one of the Woodbury residents working behind the stove. Where the hell was she?

Daryl quickly marched towards Maggie who was outside digging graves. She must have heard him coming, because she looked up. The sun was shining in her eyes, so she used her hand to shield herself from the harsh light.

"Hey Daryl, what's up?" Maggie asked, leaning against the shovel.

"Ya seen Carol?" He asked, glaring at her.

"Rick took her out on a run. Made me stay here, other wise I would have gone. He should be back soon." Maggie informed him. Daryl just nodded and looked towards the fence. He could hear the sound of a car in the distance. It better be them. He took off towards the fence, ready to let them in once the car came into view.

When the green car appeared, Daryl started to open the gate. Rick drove the car through, and Daryl shut it before moving to the car. Rick stepped out, but there was no sign of Carol. His blood started to boil. "Where is she?" He growled.

"Not now Daryl." Rick slammed the car door. "I'm calling a group meeting. Go round up the others." Rick stormed off towards the prison.

* * *

"Rick, what's wrong?" Hershel asked as Rick glared at everyone in the room.

"Carol was the one who killed Karen and David." Rick stated. Everyone gasped. The shock was clear on their faces as Rick looked around. "She admitted it to me." Daryl was the only one in the room who wasn't shocked. Sure, he was surprised, but right away he understood why she did it. Hell, even he thought about it for a bit. Had it been anyone else, he would have been pissed. But her? No, he could never be angry at her.

"Where is she?" Tyreese shouted. He looked ready to kill. Daryl eyed the man, ready to step in if he tried anything. The man wasn't stable anymore. It was made clear during the run.

"I took care of it." Rick looked around.

"The hell ya mean ya took care of it?" Daryl asked.

"I took her out on a run. She's a threat to this group. To all of us. Our family." He eyed Daryl. "She isn't the same woman anymore. I couldn't risk her killing anymore. So I sent her on her way. She's fully capable of surviving on her own. She has a car and some supplies."

Daryl couldn't stand to hear another word. He lunged for Rick. "Ya son of a bitch!" He yelled, punching Rick hard. "Who the hell says ya can make that decision without talkin' to the rest of us huh?" Daryl's anger was only growing as he continued to hit Rick. Tyreese grabbed him, pulling him off of Rick. "Let me go!" Daryl shouted, fighting against the man.

"I did it for the group Daryl! To protect my family!" Rick shouted at him. "I can't have her around here with my children!"

"She wouldn't do shit to them ya selfish asshole!" Daryl kicked Tyreese, giving him enough time to escape his grip. He grabbed his crossbow, slinging it over his shoulder. He pushed past the others and stormed off down the hallway.

"Daryl!" Rick yelled, chasing after him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To fuckin' find her. I ain't lettin' her stay out there alone." Daryl growled. He couldn't stand to look at Rick for another second. "Don't come after me either. I'm bringin' her back. And when I do ya ain't fuckin' touchin' her." Daryl pushed the door open, glad to be outside. It felt like the walls in the prison were closing in on him.

He pulled his bike up to the gate, and quickly opened it. He heard footsteps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw Hershel.

"Be safe out there. And bring her back." Hershel was the only one aside from him who understood. He nodded to the old man before starting the bike and speeding out of the place. He was going to find her. He was. He had to. He knew life wouldn't be the same without her there by him. The thought of never seeing her again nearly broke his heart. Never seeing that smile, her beautiful ocean eyes. Never hearing her voice, that laugh. He couldn't live his life without that woman, and he was certain of that now. He needed her. He loved her.

* * *

"Shit." Carol sighed in frustration. Of course the car would break down on her. It was old and a piece of shit. She leaned back in the seat, tears welling in her eyes. "I should've just left it alone..." She whispered to herself. She only wanted to help the group. To save her family. But she only ended up destroying it. Rick didn't trust her anymore, he didn't even know her anymore. He just threw her out without talking it over with the group. She wasn't even allowed to say goodbye to them. To Daryl.

That was the worst part about all of this. She wouldn't see him again. She didn't get the chance to tell him how she felt. She never got that chance to say she loved him.

The sound of something hitting the car startled her. She looked out the drivers window to see a walker desparately trying to make its way inside. She saw more coming towards the car as well. "Wonderful." She muttered, gripping her knife tightly. How was she going to do this? She had to escape this somehow. Her knife was small, she couldn't do much with it. She reached for the bag, searching through it. She pulled out a much larger blade. It would have to do for now. She zipped up the pack, and pushed open the door.

Carol brought the blade down on the walkers skull. There were quite a few on the road coming towards her. Maybe three dozen. She couldn't fight them all. But she had no where to run. It was just an open field on either side of the road. There was no telling what awaited her down the road either.

Another walker lunged for her, but she was quick to stop it. She kicked the body down and brought her foot down on it's head. She needed to make a decision, and fast.

* * *

Daryl drove down the narrow road. He had been driving for an hour around the different neighborhoods, trying to figure out where she might have gone. Maybe she was driving away from the towns. He had no idea, and it bothered him a great deal.

He narrowed his eyes as he spotted something in the distance. It was still too far away to tell, but from the looks of it, he assumed it to be a car. It didn't seem to be moving.

As he pulled up, he saw the two dead walkers on the road. He stepped off the bike, making his way to the walkers. Someone was clearly here earlier. He looked in the car. Nothing. The key was still in the ignition. He opened the door, and popped the trunk. Maybe there was something in the back. When he opened the trunk, he saw a gas can. He studied it closer. It looked a hell of a lot like the ones they had at the prison. What if this was the car Carol was using?

He got back on his bike. If it was Carol's car, then she must have kept going down the road. He could only hope. He sped off down the road, determined to find her.

* * *

Keep going. Keep running. Keep moving. She repeated those in her head. Her legs were killing her. She had been running down this road for what seemed like an eternity. She could still hear the moans behind her. Those damn things never gave up.

Keep going. Keep running. Keep moving. There had to be something she could stay in nearby. She kept pushing herself to move forward. She had to survive. She wasn't about to give up. After all she had gone through to stay alive, she sure as hell wasn't going to die now.

Keep going. Keep running. Keep moving.

She screamed as she saw the large herd of walkers infront of her. She was trapped. If god wanted her to die, she was going to go out fighting. Maybe she could make her way through the walkers from before. She readied her weapon, and lunged.

Every part of her was aching as she brought the blade down on another walker. She was exhausted, but she had to keep fighting. She kicked a walker out of her way and started running again.

Carol could tell she was slowing down. The walkers were quickly gaining on her. She let out a breath, and turned around. It was time to face facts. She really wasn't meant to make it in this world. She was ready now. She just had to accept it. Accept it and move on.

That's when the bolt flew past her head, and into the skull of the closest walker.

* * *

Daryl could see a few walkers in the distance. They seemed to be running after something. He stopped the bike, not wanting to alert the walkers. He stepped off the motorcycle, and loaded his bow. He ran towards the small crowd, and thats when he saw the large herd beyond them. He was about to turn back, when he saw her.

She was standing there, and she looked like she had been defeated. She faced the herd, but didn't make a move to run. She was about to give up. He was not going to let that happen. He fired his crossbow, the bolt going through the walker's eye.

He ran as fast as he could towards her. "We gotta go woman!" He shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. He fired another arrow before running back towards his bike. "Get on!" He started the bike. When he felt her arms around him, he turned around, heading away from the herd as quickly as he could.

* * *

The herd was far behind them now. He stopped on the side of the road, and then turned to look at her. "What the hell was that?" He asked, glaring at her.

"I was ready to accept the fact that I wasn't made for this world." Carol simply stated.

"Bullshit." Daryl growled.

"Why are you here?" Carol was overwhelmed with everything that was going on. She thought she'd never see him again. She thought he'd accept her disappearance and move on. That was what they did now. Moved on. There wasn't a reason to let the past drag you down. Move forward and keep living.

"Rick ain't allowed to make that fuckin' decision without talkin' to the rest of us. Not lettin' ya die out here." Daryl's tone was serious. "Damn near killed him when he said he forced ya out."

"Why? I'm not worth it Daryl. You should've stayed with the group. I can't go back..." Carol whispered.

"Ya goin' back with me. They don't like it, fuck 'em. I ain't leavin' ya alone. Now hold on, goin' back to the prison." Daryl was about to start the bike up again when he felt her get off the bike. "The fuck ya doin'?"

"I'm not wanted there, Daryl. That was Rick's decision. He's the leader. I can't." Carol crossed her arms, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I ain't the only one who wants ya there. Hershel gets why ya killed 'em. I get why ya killed 'em. The group wants ya there! If Ty tries anythin', I'll fuckin' kill him. Now get back on this bike." Daryl wasn't letting her go again. He was staying with her. "I ain't losin' ya again."

Carol could hear the heart break in his voice. He really cared for her. He really wanted her there.

"Come on." Daryl was infront of her now, the anger was gone. His eyes were pleading as he looked at her.

"Okay." Carol said quietly, closing the space between them. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as she rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat. She expected him to push her away, but he didn't. He returned her embrace, holding her close. She smiled slightly. This is where she belonged. Right with him.

Carol finally moved away from him. He kept his hands on her waist as she looked up at him. She leaned up, and softly placed a kiss on his lips. She didn't want to hide her feelings from him anymore. She almost lost the chance to say it before. She took a deep breath before looking him in the eyes. "I love you, Daryl."

The words sounded so sweet to him. He had been struggling with his feelings for her since they arrived at the prison. He gave her a small smile before closing the distance again. He kissed her to the best of his ability, trying to be soft.

Carol felt the tears rolling freely once again down her face. When he pulled away, he wiped the tears with his thumb. "Let's go home." He said quietly.

"Okay." Carol smiled. Finally, something had gone right.

_**A/N: There are serious feels in this. Man. I just. God I'd like something along these lines in the actual show. R&R lovelies!**_  
_**McBrideReedusLover.~**_


End file.
